


Diferente color de ojos, pero el mismo brillo

by Nessie_Lupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessie_Lupin/pseuds/Nessie_Lupin
Summary: Este es un one-shot sobre Rose Weasley y Draco Malfoy. Donde ambos se enamoran y luchan por su amor.Espero que sea de su agrado y sino, pues entonces solo pasen de ello.He de agregar que me fue muy difícil escribir sobre una pareja poco inusual, ya que tenía que ver la diferencia de edad y el resentimiento entre familias.





	

Draco Malfoy una SUS cuarenta y tantos años, era AÚN UN hombre atractivo e interesante, y Lo Que Más llamaba La atención era su pose de seriedad y Su aristócrata.

Pero Lo Que nadie sabia era Draco Malfoy Que se sentia en solitario, en solitario Muy. Su Esposa Astoria Malfoy -antes Greengrass- habia muerto Hace Seis años De Una Enfermedad muggle. Y AUNQUE ÉL Nunca la habia amado Como se merecía, trato de Ser un buen Esposo Con Ella. Lástima Que No Pudo Hacer nada por ella, CUANDO FUE Astoria a San Mungo le detectaron Una Extraña Enfermedad para los magos, Pero lo peor era disease Que esta ya ESTABA en su fase final.

Y Astoria Partió Luchar pecado Poder, Dejando en solitario no solo de un su Esposo, sino tambien un hijo do. Su hijo adorado, Scorpius, el fruto de su Relación con el unico hombre al cual sea ella habia amado.

Pero los antes de morir, ella le DIJO Unas Cuantas Palabras un su Esposo.

\- _Draco, mi Amado Draco ... lamento no Haber podido Ser esa mujer a la Que Tú los amas, a la Que Siempre tiene Amado_ -el rubio Quiso contradecirla, Pero ella no lo dejo-, _siempre supe Que amabas un ... Hermione Granger. No trates de negármelo_ -hizo Una pausa-, _Tal Vez no tuviste el valor para Luchar por ella, Pero Ahora te pido Que busques la felicidad ... Se Que Encontraras a la Mujer ideales para ti ..., quizas hay mar Hermione ... Pero habra alguien especial para ti, puedo sentirlo ... Prométeme Que serás Feliz, Prométeme Que esta Vez sí lucharas, prométemelo, por favor._

Draco Aun recordaba la promesa Que le Hizo un su Esposa, Pero Aun esa mujer párr ideales D No aparecia y El ESTABA Seguro que no aparecería, Porque Aun en su Corazón el Sentia amor por Hermione. Sabia Que era patético Seguir enamorado de una mujer ajena, Pero No podia evitarlo.

-Fui ONU cobarde -se recriminó en susurro de la ONU, Pero en su voz se notaba la amargura.

¿Qué Hubiera Pasado si le confesaba mi amor? ¿Se habria burlado de mí? Al instante de Hacerse ESA PREGUNTA Tuvo La Respuesta, ella Nunca de habria burlado de El, simplemente le habria DICHO con Palabras comprensivas y dulces Que Ella No Sentia Lo Mismo POR EL Y LUEGO SE habria Marchado dedicándole una Sonrisa avergonzada, Pero Definitivamente no se habria burlado.

_Plaf._

Draco levanto la vista de su escritorio ¿CUANDO ESCUCHO ESE ruido.

-Amo -el Elfo Hizo Una reverencia-, Azor le Recuerda Que Tiene Que ya ir a la estación por su hijo.

-Está Bien, retirarte PUEDE -dijo Draco, guardo UNOS pergaminos en el cajón de las Naciones Unidas, y con parsimonia se paro del sillón, párr LUEGO Tomar su túnica, y aparecerse en la estación de Kings Cross.

El señor Malfoy Apareció En Una parte vacia de la estación, era su costumbre de Como from Hace años. Miró a su Alrededor.

_Muggles_ , Penso al ver a la Cantidad de Personas Caminando De Un Lado A Otro, o En sus automóviles. Pero una Diferencia del Draco adolescente, el adulto no menospreciaba a las Personas sin magia, es mas Hasta le parecia interesante Do Tecnología.

Si, El Nunca de habria Interesado en la Tecnología Sí No Fuera Por Su hijo, Que al TENER AMIGOS hijos de muggles o mestizos, también del lo habian contagiado estafadores La Moda Tecnológica de los muggles.

Draco elegantemente Camino, sin chocarse con nadie, Como Si caminara En Una Línea Que invisible nadie podia Pasar.

Sonrió Ligeramente al divisar una cabeza de cabellera rubia, rubia bronceado Como la Suya Propia.

-Padre -lo Saludo Scorpius, Cuando Se Acerco.

Scorpius Malfoy tenia 17 años, ya casi 18 años, era casi tan alto Como su padre y era por Supuesto su vivo retrato. Verlo una época de Como ÉL ver un joven era CUANDO Draco Malfoy, Pero con sentimientos y costumbres muchos mas nobles Que SUS Antepasados.

-Hijo -dijo Draco, pasándole la ONU brazo por los hombros-. ¿Como Estuvo ma Último Año en Hogwarts? -preguntó.

-Mejor Imposible -fue La Respuesta del Rubio menor, Sonriendo de lado.

-Scorpius, Amigo -escucharon de yunque rubios, Y Cuando enfocaron su vista al frente, notaron al vivo retrato de Harry Potter, Pero sin lentes y sin cicatriz en la frente-. Oh, perdón, no quise interrumpir -se disculpó avergonzado.

Scorpius sonrió.

-Albus.

-Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy -saludó Albus una Draco.

-Potter -dijo Draco, ONU de la estafa asentimiento de cabeza. Al rubio Aun le parecia raro Que Un hijo del _niño vivio Que_ Haya Sido Seleccionado para la casa de Slytherin.

-Bueno, Creo Que Me voy, ya Llegaron mis Padres -dijo Albus, Mirando un costado- ONU. Nos vemos, señor Malfoy. De Ti No Me despido, Scorpius, ya que te Veré muy Seguido en mi casa ...

A Scorpius Se Le pusieron las mejillas sonrosadas, MIENTRAS Que una Draco le sorprendio Lo Que habia DICHO Albus, Porque habia detectado Cierta ironía en el pelinegro.

-Albus -dijo UNA VOZ mandona.

-Ya Voy, Rosie -dijo el pelinegro, rodando los ojos-. Adiós.

Draco vio Albus Potter Como se acercaba a una chica menuda de cabellos rizados y Pelirrojos, La Chica Que lo habia Llamado. Pero eso no era de Lo Que habia Sorprendido al rubio alcalde, Lo Que Realmente lo habia Sorprendido era ESA voz mandona, El habia escuchado ESA Voz entradas obligatorias: Hermione Granger. Y Si no Fuera por el cabello pelirrojo habria creido que se era Granger junto con padre Potter.

-Padre, ¿Te encuentras bien? -escuchó Draco.

-Eh, Sí. Sí, estoy bien -respondió Aun Mirando a la chica al Lado de Albus-. ¿Quién es ella? -preguntó.

Scorpius rodo los ojos.

-rose Weasley -respondió.

-Weasley. Si Lo supuse, Pero heno Muchos Weasley.

-Hija De Ron Weasley.

El Entendimiento llego a Draco.

_Y también hija de Granger_ , Penso. _Con Razón Su Voz Se Me Hizo tan familiarizados._

-Pero, ¿No era ella también tu amiga? -preguntó Draco, al Recordar La Unica Vez Que vio a la chica, en ESE ENTONCES niña pelirroja, de ojos azules y pecas en las mejillas. Toda una Weasley. En ESE Momento Penso Que No habia heredado nada de Granger, Pero Ahora comprobaba Que se equivocaba; habia heredado lo mandona de madre Do.

-Seguimos Siendo amigos -aclaró Scorpius-, ES ella Que solo ahora this enojada conmigo.

-¿Por Qué?

Scorpius se incomodo, y Draco se dio Cuenta, ya Que Solia Poner El Mismo Que gesto Astoria Hacia Cuando Se incomodaba o se avergonzaba.

-QUE Te parece si me cuentas LUEGO -dijo Draco.

Scorpius asintió.

LUEGO SE Ambos aparecieron en La Mansión Malfoy.

E El día Scorpius habia evitado responderle a su padre el Por Qué su amiga ESTABA enojado con El. Y una Draco pronto se le olvido ESA PREGUNTA. EL solitario pensaba en Granger, y eso se le Hacia raro, ya Que No SOLIA Pensar Mucho en ella para no lastimarse.

Los días iban Pasando Y Como HABIA DICHO Albus, Scorpius siempre encontraba ALGÚN pretexto para Visitar la casa Potter o salir con "amigos". Draco ESTABA Empezando una sospechar Que las Salidas de su hijo a casa de la era amigo La Do En Realidad por una chica, y eso no molestaba a Draco en absoluto, Pero LUEGO Recordo: _Es solitario Que ella Ahora ESTA enojada conmigo_ .

Y UNAS las ideas erróneas empezaron a llenarse en la cabeza de Malfoy padre. Scorpius this enamorado de la hija de Weasley. Su hijo ESTABA enamorado de la hija de su Imposible Amor.

Eso Enojo una Draco. EL QUERIA sin Que su Único hijo terminara con la hija de Weasley. No lo soportaría, ya Que eso significaba ver un Granger junto con el odioso pelirrojo.

-No -se Dijo-. Yo tengo Que Hacer algo, Tengo Que Hacer Para Que algo ESA Relación ninguna Prospere.

Y Apenas termino de Decir eso, Cayo En La Cuenta de Que se ESTABA comportando Como un cretino con su hijo.

SE Paso Una Mano Por Sus cabellos rubios.

-No Puedo Hacer eso, no puedo arrebatarle la felicidad de mi hijo -susurró.

Así Que armándose de valor, se preparó para su hijo CUANDO decidiera contarle Sobre su Relación con Weasley, y Sobre Todo se preparó para acompañar v CUANDO Tuviera Que un su hijo un pedir la mano de Esa Chica.

 

*******

 

Los días seguían Pasando, y junto con los dias, las Semanas y Los meses. Scorpius seguia Saliendo Seguido, ya no pasaba Tanto Tiempo en La Mansión, y eso se debia una cola el rubio menor ESTABA estudiando y En sus ratos Libres desaparecía y Ahora ya ni Siquiera se molestaba en Engañar un Padre Do Diciendo Que se iba con Amigos del SUS .

Por su parte Draco se sentia Más solo que nunca, los antes creia Que su hijo podria Hacerle Compañía, Pero se dio Cuenta Que su hijo era joven y queria vivir y sin Pasar su vida encerrado en una fría mansión. Y ENTONCES Que podria HACER El Para suprimir la ESA soledad, ni modo Que viajara a Francia para Estar en Compañía de Sus Padres, la era ÉL ya un hombre, sin Niño de la ONU. : Además, NI CUANDO quedo viudo se fue a refugiar con los Padres del SUS.

_Tenia un Scorpius_ , Penso.

Pero aparte de la soledad Que le aquejaba una Draco Malfoy, también una mujer -o deberia Decir dos Mujeres-no lo dejaba en paz Por Las Noches Y los dias.

Todo Empezó una Raíz de la ESA Voz Que escucho en la Estación. Primero empezo a Recordar una Hermione En sus Épocas de la Escuela, en Donde el Era Un patán Con Ella, Pero No era apropósito de la ONU patán, El simplemente queria Que ella lo Notara, que sé de la Cuenta de Que existia, Y Que Mejor Que con insultos . Segundo, Ahora No era en solitario el recuerdo de Hermione, ya Que empezaba con su rostro, Pero LUEGO La castaña de cabellos indomables se Convertia es una chica pelirroja de ojos azules, LUEGO SE Convertia en su hija.

Draco no sabia Porque le Pasaban los AEE Cosas a El.

EL solitario habia visto a la hija de Hermione Una Vez, Y CUANDO FUE La Niña Tenia una vez Años y de lejos, no recordaba su rostro, su cabello pelirrojo en solitario; Muchas Veces se preguntaba CÓMO SERIA su rostro, Como Seria El Rostro de Rose Weasley, y then do loca mente le ponia rostro de la ONU, el mas bello de los rostros.

-Ya Vengo, padre -le Dijo Scorpius, distrayéndolo de Sus Pensamientos.

-Espera -le DIJO Draco-. Tengo Que Hablar contigo.

Esta Vez Draco no lo Dejaría marchar Hasta Que su hijo le confesara Que Tenia novia, Y Que ESA novia era Weasley.

-Padre, Estoy apurado -replicó el rubio menor.

-Solo Sueros Minutos UNOS.

-Pero ...

-Si Temes v llegar tarde, then Envía Una nota a tu _cita_ avisándole de tu tardanza -había ONU CUANDO doble sentido Draco pronuncio La Palabra «cita».

Scorpius sin remedio Tuvo Más Que Hacer Lo Que su padre le DIJO, ya Que No Que Queria su cita creyera Que la Dejaría plantada.

LUEGO de enviarle una nota Do Una cita, Volvió a la sala, Donde su padre lo Esperaba Sentado En un sofá caro, con Una copa de whisky de fuego en la mano.

-¿Cuándo Me presentaras una novia ma? -preguntó Draco, Siendo tan directo como siempre.

Scorpius no se sorprendio: Por ello, El conocia EL ACTUAR de su padre, Asi Que con las mejillas sonrojadas Levemente, sonrió. Su padre no le habia preguntado si le gustaba alguien, o si Tenia una novia, El ya habia dado por hecho Que El Tenia una novia, y queria saber CUÁNDO la traería.

-¿Cómo PUEDES Asegurar de Que Tengo una novia? -preguntó el rubio joven.

Draco sonrió.

-No Burles mi inteligencia, Scorpius. Yo no nací ayer. Desde hace mucho tiempoo mí él dado Cuenta Que tus Salidas a casa de tu amigo Potter, no es Más que un pretexto para salir con tu novia.

-Tienes Razón -concedió Scorpius, sirviéndose Una copa de whisky.

Draco asintió.

-Bien, Then espero Que Un día de éstos traigas a la señorita Weasley para conocerla formalmente.

Decirle ESO un hijo Do, le Coste Mucho una Draco. Pero Enfrentar Las cosas con Rapidez no le causaría dolor del tanto.

-¿Weasley? ¿Te refieres a Rose? -preguntó Scorpius ONU Sorprendido.

-Por Supuesto A que me refiero a ella. Una novia ma.

Scorpius se atoro con el whisky, Cuando Quiso soltar Una risotada. novia Rose ¿Do? Eso era tan ilógico Para El.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué Es Lo gracioso? -preguntó al ver Que su hijo Réia LUEGO de Que se le Pasara do atoro.

-Lo Siento, padre -se disculpó-. Pero es que ... Rose no es mi novia, ella es solo de mi mejor amiga, Crei que te lo habia comentado Hace años -si, Draco lo recordaba, y también Recordo Que No le gustó mucho la idea de Que su hijo Fuera mejor amigo de una Weasley, soportaba un Potter, Weasley Pero un no-. : Además, Rose es muy mandona, no es mi tipo. Yo tengo Una relación secreta, bueno no tan secreta -Albus y Rose SABIAN de su relación-, con ...

-¿Con Quién? -se impacientó Draco.

-Pues ... -Draco Adivínalo detestaba CUANDO su hijo se ponia en el plan infantil, Pero Al menos ESTABA Más tranquilo al enterarse Que No emparentaría con Weasley, Cuando No Estoy Aquí, ni estudiando ... yo paro en la casa de los Potter -sonrió.

El cerebro de Draco Empezo A Trabajar con Rapidez. Extrañamente su hijo se llevaba bien con los Potter, bueno, se llevaba mejor con el menor de los Potter, Porque con el primogénito del tanto ninguna. Por Otro Lado, su hijo Tenia Como mejor amigo una ONU Potter y Weasley Aun, Pero la chica Weasley ESTABA descartada, ENTONCES ESO Queria Decir que ... Y de pronto Draco Recordo: _Es solitario Que ella Ahora ESTA enojada conmigo_ .

De por si Draco ya era pálido, Pero Ahora empalideció más. Una idea horrible SE HABIA Posado en su cabeza. CUANDO ESTABA su hijo no en casa, ni estudiando, se la pasaba en la casa de los Potter. Su amiga se habia enojado con El, y Scorpius Nunca le habia DICHO El Motivo de su enojo. Todo encajaba. Weasley se habia enojado con El Cuando Se Entero de la ESA Relación insana Que El Tenia con su primo. Por Eso Weasley habia un Llamado Potter ESA Vez en la estación, Porque No Queria Que su primo Continuarà con ESA relacion.

Draco miró con espanto un hijo do.

-¡¿Eres gay?! -vociferó Draco, levantándose de golpe del sofá.

-¿What? -dijo Scorpius, y Una nueva carcajada se le Escapó de su boca.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-No soy gay, padre, te lo juro por Merlín Que No soy lo. A mi me gustan las mujeres.

Draco solto el Aire Que ni Siquiera Sabia Que ESTABA conteniendo, y se sento Nuevamente.

-No Comprendo -dijo Draco-. ¿Acabas de aceptar CORRECTO Que Tienes una novia? -Scorpius Asintió-, la Cual No Es Weasley. Y también me ha DICHO Que párrafos en casa de los Potter -Draco Miro un hijo- Do, Y Que yo sepa, Potter en solitario Tiene dos hijos Varones. Y si no eres gay, eso Quiere Decir Que Tienes Una relación con la madre de tu mejor amigo.

-No, Padre -dijo Scorpius negando con la cabeza.

-No Lo niegues, Scorpius. La unica mujer en casa de los Potter, es la esposa- y de Potter, y: Además, tú dijiste que tu época Relación secreta, Ahora entiendo Porque era secreta.

-No, Padre, te Equivocas -dijo Scorpius, poniéndose serio-. Los Potter, también Tienen Una hija. Lily Potter. Tengo Una relación con ella.

-Nunca Me hablaste de ella.

-es La hermana menor de mi mejor amigo, era obvio Que no aceptara mis Sentimientos Hacia Con ella facility facilidad, aparte de Que No queria perder la amistad de Albus si le decia Que ESTABA enamorado de su hermana, no me Hubiera Importado Mucho Si Tuviera en solitario Como hermano al pesado de James. Pero Tuve Que esconder Mis sentimientos Hacia Lily Por Dos años, dos años en Los Que estuve con Saliendo de otras chicas -Scorpius Hizo Una pausa Dejando Que su padre digiriera Todo Lo Que le habia dicho-. Es por Eso que Rose conmigo ESTABA enojada, ella una Diferencia de Albus, no me comprendio Cuando Se Lo Conte. Que creyo en solitario queria jugar con su prima, y tuvimos Discusión Una muy fuerte en el tren, Hasta Que Albus intervino Diciendo Que El confiaba en mi, eso molesto Más a Rose.

Draco asentía un lo TODO Que le contaba su hijo, Ahora entendia TODO, el enojo de su amiga, la indirecta de Potter Diciendo Que Lo veria muy Seguido.

-¿Cuántos Años tiene tu novia? -preguntó Draco un hijo do.

-15, En Octubre cumple 16.

Draco asintió.

-¿Piensas Convertirla en tu Esposa?

-Cuando Termine SUS Estudios en Hogwarts, pediré su mano a los Padres del SUS.

-Sabes Que Toda Su Familia Hará Hasta lo imposible para separarte de ella -le advirtió Draco-. Será Un camino muy difícil adj El que tendras Que v recorrer.

-NO me Daré por vencido, padre. Lucharé Todos Contra ti, contra inclusiva sí me lo impidieras -sentenció.

_Luchar._

EL no habia Tenido El Valor Suficiente para Luchar.

-No Me interpondré en tu felicidad, Scorpius. Tienes mi apoyo -le Dijo Draco con sinceridad-. Y no te preocupes por tus abuelos, yo los Haré entendre.

-Gracias, Padre -Scorpius ESTABA dichoso De que su padre lo comprendiera.

-Pero, Prepárate, hijo, los Weasley hijo Muchos, y Potter PUEDE Tener un Carácter oculto.

-Descuida, Padre -Scorpius sonrió enigmático-. Quizas yo no ONU mar valiente león, Pero si soy muy terco.

-Sabes Que podrias perder amistades -dijo Draco, sirviéndose Más whisky-. Ya comenzaste con tu amiga Weasley.

Scorpius sonrió.

-¿Rosa? -Draco Asintió-. No hay amistad que perdido su. Un día Que ESTABA de visita en la casa de los Potter, ella también ESTABA ALLI, Crei Que se comportaría borde conmigo, Pero me equivoque. Apenas me vio v llegar Baja La Mirada avergonzada, Y LUEGO de almorzar me pidio Hablar conmigo una SOLAS, yo Acepte, es mi amiga Despues de TODO. Ella se disculpó conmigo por su Comportamiento, y también DIJO Que A Pesar De Que La Mayoría de las Veces era un idiota -Draco sonrió-, confiaba en mi, y Sabia Que No jugaría con su prima, DIJO Que Tenia su Apoyo y de su hermano Hugo, el cual sea también SABE de mi Relación con Lily. Y Por Último Me Dijo Que Me ayudaría con cabeza hueca de EL James.

-Parece Muy noble -comentó Draco, sabiendo de quien habia heredado La Nobleza.

-Ella Es Así, Suele Hacerse La Dura, Pero es Todo Lo contrario. Rose Tiene La Extraña manía de Hacer felices a todos, AUNQUE su Propia felicidad se See Danada en el Proceso.

Draco asintió y la imagen de una chica pelirroja Apareció en su mente.

No sabia cuanto tiempo se quedo absorto En sus Pensamientos, en solitario Supo Que reacciono CUANDO su hijo le aviso Que Ya Se iba un su Cita con Lily, ya Que la chica se Iría un día siguiente al de Hogwarts, una cursar su sexto Año.

 

*******

 

Tres años habian Pasado y La Mansión Malfoy ESTABA llena de invitados, La Decoración Blanca del jardín era elegante, Demasiado elegante. Una clara Señal de Que El heredo de los Malfoy se casaba, por fin se casaba con la mujer Que Amaba.

Los invitados de los Malfoy Estaban Sentados En El Lado Izquierdo, MIENTRAS Que los invitados de la novia, los Potter, los Weasley y Uno Que Otros amigos Esteban del Lado Derecho.

-No Se como me convencieron una Ser partícipe de esta ... unión -dijo Lucius Malfoy un su Esposa e hijo, con Cierta amargura.

Draco rodo los ojos con exasperación.

-Porque No Es Una simple unión, es la boda de tu nieto, ma Único nieto -le respondio Draco.

-¿Pero Con Una Potter? -rezongó Lucius.

-Scorpius La AMA, se ve Feliz Con Ella, Lucio, simplemente Porque No Puedes alegrarte POR EL -dijo Narcissa Malfoy con seriedad.

Lucius ya no volvio un Decir Nada y miró al frente.

Pero si Lucius se Hubiera atrevido un Decir Algo Más, Draco no lo soportaría, su hijo habia Tenido Que Pasar por Mucho de Durante DOS años, Que Fue CUANDO SALIO A Luz do relacion. Los Potter ninguna Resistencia pusieron mucha, ya Que es Cuanto Vieron Que su hija sufría Por Que No aceptaban su Relación, se compadecieron de ella y su Brazo Dieron un torcer. Con Los Weasley si fue difícil adj Más, Sobre Todo el padre de la mejor amiga de Scorpius, Pero Rose habia Hablado muy seriamente con su padre, diciéndole Que No se podia interponer en el amor verdadero, Porque si seguia Así then ella no le Volvería una La Palabra dirigir v.

Draco sonrió Cuando Se Entero De Eso. Y le dio Unas terribles ganas de agradecerle Todo Lo Que Hacia. Era raro El Hecho De que todavía no se conocieran, y Eso que A Veces ella junto con Lily y Su Hijo Se La Pasaban horas y horas En el jardín Preparando la boda.

Pero olvidándose por Un momento de la pelirroja; Draco Volvió su mirada un hijo Do, se sentia Orgulloso de el. Scorpius Sí se habia atrevido A Luchar Por Su Amor, sin el como, en solitario Que se conformaba con ver una Granger del brazo de Weasley, sonriéndole siempre, Como Si Fuera Weasley lo mejor Que le Hubiera Pasado en su vida.

La boda dio comienzo, la novia ESTABA radiante de felicidad caminando del brazo de su padre Hacia Scorpius. Al costado de los Novios Estaban los padrinos.

Albus y Rose.

Alli FUE La Primera Vez Que Draco vio El Rostro de Rose Weasley. Era INCLUIDO Mucho Más Que Hermosa En sus Pensamientos, casi parecia una muñeca de porcelana. Sin Era Alta moreno, delgada, piel blanca y una linda sonrisa, llevaba ONU vestido rojo escarlata, vestido Que Hacia juego con el color de cabellos de Sus Pelirrojos, peinados En un elegante moño.

Draco FUE Sacado de Sus Pensamientos CUANDO ESCUCHO Muchos aplausos, Señal de Que su hijo y Lily Potter -bueno, desde ESE Momento, Lily Malfoy ya se habian casado.

Draco se apresuró a felicitar a su hijo ya su nuera, y en El Momento de dar una cola OPORTUNIDAD Los Demás también felicitaran a Los Nuevos esposos, se chocó con alguien.

-Lo Siento -se disculpó Draco.

No, la culpa FUE mía, señor Malfoy -le DIJO Una atrayente voz. Draco Bajo La Mirada Y Se Encontró Con Los Ojos Azules de Rose Weasley, quedo deslumbrado al Descubrir el brillo Que irradiaban. EL conocia brillo ESE, los habia visto los antes, Pero es Unos Ojos de diferente color-. La soja Rose Weasley, mejor amiga de su hijo y prima de la novia -se presento la pelirroja, Sonriendo cálidamente.

-Draco Malfoy -el rubio tomo la mano extendida de la pelirroja, Pero en Vez de las Naciones Unidas Darle apretón ligero, se inclinó y deposito un beso en el dorso de su mano.

Rose se sonrojó, Haciendo Que SUS pecas se notaran más.

-Bueno, Creo Que TENEMOS Que Dejar Que Los Demás también feliciten a los novios -dijo Rose, Tratando de ocultar Titulares su sonrojo.

Draco sonrió.

-Por Supuesto -aceptó. ÉL dejo Que Pasara Rose Primero Entre la aglomeración de gente y LUEGO paso.

_Se Parece un Granger, no en solitario en la Manera de sonreír, también Cuando Se sonroja_ , Penso Draco. _Menos Mal Que en solitario heredo el color del cabello y de de ojos del duende de su padre._

Desde ESE Momento Rose y Draco empezaron Una entretenida plática. El rubio se sorprendio al Descubrir en Rose una Sabia Que una chica de Muchos Temas, otro aspecto m Más Que habia heredado de su Madre: la Inteligencia.

En uña de los AEE Draco Escucha Que Rose Réia Entre dientes.

-¿Sucede Algo? -preguntó Draco.

Rose nego con la cabeza.

-es Solo de mi padre -dijo Rose-Que, creo Usted No le agrada Mucho -sonrió.

Draco también sonrió, y Lentamente dirigió su mirada un costado de la ONU. Alli se Encontró un Weasley junto con Potter, el pelinegro hablaba, MIENTRAS Que El pelirrojo en solitario se dedicaba un mandarle miradas asesinas.

-A Decir verdad, tu padre TAMPOCO me agrada -soltó Draco.

Rose no lo Pudo Evitar y también de Río.

-CON Todo Respeto, señor Malfoy ...

-Draco.

-¿Perdón?

-Solo Llámame Draco. No Creo Que sean necessary las Formalidades, ya Que se podria Decir Que somos Como ... familia.

Rose asintió y se Volvió a sonrojar.

-Bien, Como decia, Creo Que mi padre y tú se comportan de Como Niños. ¿No Creen que ya deberian Dejar AEE rencillas en el Pasado?

-tal Vez -concedió Draco-, then Pero perderíamos Toda La desviación.

Rose sonrió.

LUEGO de la ESA Pequeña plática, Draco se disculpó con ella y se fue un REUNIR con Padres del SUS y demas invitados, MIENTRAS Que FUE Rose con su padre, el cual sea también la habia Llamado.

Ron le reclamo a su hija el Haber confraternizado con el enemigo, Rose nego con la cabeza, y le explico un su padre lo Mismo Que HABIA DICHO Draco: Se podria Decir Que Ahora Todos eran familia. Ron se Puso pálido al Oír cuentos Palabras, Y Por Supuesto Que Lo nego rotundamente, Diciendo Que Eran familia con su tío Harry no había aire EL.

La fiesta continuo Hasta la madrugada, AUNQUE los novios habian partido de su luna de miel a Los 11 de la noche. Lily los antes de irse con su Esposo, Quiso ponerle muggle toque ONU un su boda, ella habia visto en los muchas Películas Que la novia Reunia A TODAS las chicas solteras y LUEGO lanzaba su ramo de flores (buque) y La Chica Que lo atrapaba Próxima época Casarse es.

Esa Tradición muggle no le agrado a Lucius Malfoy, Asi Que se alejo de la fiesta.

Mientras Tanto las amigas y Las Primas solteras de Lily, Entre ellas La Misma Rose, Dominique, Roxane y Las Gemelas Molly y Lucy se acercaron.

Lily lanzo el ramo y para sorpresas de Todos cayo el ramo a Los brazos de Rose, la Cual se encontraba alejada de la ONU poco. Todas se alegraron De que Rose se ganara el ramo, ya era Que Como una broma o ironía del destino, Porque la hija de Ron y Hermione ni Siquiera Tenia novio.

Ron miró con ojos entrecerrados una hija do.

-es Coincidencia en solitario. Yo ni Siquiera tengo novio, papá, Asi Que No Me turberas Como Si yo Tuviera La culpa -respondió Rose al reclamo silencioso de su padre.

 

*******

 

Pasado habian cinco meses desde la boda de Scorpius y Lily. Los Nuevos esposos Malfoy habian Decidido Vivir En Una Casa Mas Pequeña, this made no existir le agrado Mucho una Draco, Pero No nada podia Hacer ya que se era una pareja recién casada Y Como tal deseaba Disfrutar de su vida de recién casados, vida en Donde el no encajaba.

Pero Esto No Queria Decir Que Scorpius no quisiera un padre Do, ES solitario Que Queria Estar Con Su Esposa. Los finos de semana el y Lily iban a la Mansión Malfoy y LUEGO a la casa de los Potter.

Aunque No Todo fue malo en la vida de Draco Malfoy, ya Que CUANDO la soledad, su fiel compañera SE ESTABA Haciendo Más Que Presente En otras Ocasiones, alguien vino a cambiarlo TODO.

Y ESE alguien Tenia Nombre y Apellido.

Rose Weasley.

La chica se presento en su mansión dos Semanas Despues de la boda de Scorpius y Su prima. La Primera Reacción de Draco, FUE La Sorpresa. EL ninguna Sabia Qué Hacia Rose Weasley en su mansión. La pelirroja al Notar la Reacción de padre de su mejor amigo -ahora primo político-se apresuró a aclararle, Que El Mismo la habia invitado a Su Casa para prestarle algunos adj libros de su biblioteca amplia ¿CUANDO le conto Que estudiaba Leyes Mágicas.

Y from El Primer Momento En que Rose Pusó ONU pastel en La Mansión Malfoy; Draco Tuvo La Oportunidad de conocerla Más, ya Que el rubio SOLIA Trabajar en su biblioteca. Sentado En Su Escritorio, El la observaba de reojo; Rose fruncía el ceño Cuando No entendia algo Y Sus ojos azules brillaban Más CUANDO lograba entendre Lo Que los antes le habia costado Trabajo. Y CUANDO A Veces su mirada se encontraba con la de El, Ella Se sonrojaba y mordía su labio inferior, Señal de nerviosismo.

Y Por Supuesto Draco también habia notado Que una Rose le gustaba de Hacer las Cosas muggle lo, Y Cuando se lo habia preguntado, ella le habia Contestado que se era Porque No queria Olvidar Que también tenia genes muggles, de los Cuales ESTABA Completamente orgullosa, Que ya pertenecia a dos mundos.

Draco no sabia Porque, Pero ESA Respuesta le habia gustado.

Y una Medida Que El Tiempo pasaba, Draco habia empezado a olvidar el recuerdo de Hermione Granger, eso Alegro al rubio, ya Que Así podia por fin Dejar de lamentarse por su cobardía de Jahr Atrás. Pero también sin darse Cuenta o El pretendió no darse Cuenta, los recuerdos de la castaña were reemplazados Por una pelirroja. Sí, la pelirroja Precisamente Que ESTABA Frente a El Con Un libro en las Manos.

EL ya no podia prestarle Atención a su Trabajo, en solitario se dedicaba un Mirar a la chica, CUANDO Pero ella levantaba La Mirada, El fingía Estar leyendo SUS pergaminos.

Pero ÉL Tenia Más Oportunidad de mirarla pecado Parecer de la ONU era degenerado CUANDO un Las Cinco de la Tarde Do elfo traia el té, Alli Ellos dos hacian ONU receso, párr Tomar el té y platicar.

 

*******

 

Rose se pasaba las tardes de Todas Lunes a Viernes en la casa de Draco. Ella debia Reconocer Que al comienzo iba a casa del rubio para aprovechar v su gran biblioteca, Pero LUEGO de uñas Cuantas pláticas con El empezo también un ir Porque la Presencia del Papa de su amigo le agradaba, el Mas de lo Estrictamente Necesario.

Y AEE mariposas Que Sentia en el estomago CUANDO lo Veía o simplemente CUANDO pensaba en el, la ESTABA asustando, ya ella Que Nunca habia SENTIDO algo PARECIDO.

Un día decidio Que Tenia Que Hablar Con Alguien desde el lugar de le sucedia, La Elegida FUE su prima Victoria Lupin, Esposa de Ted Lupin. Y no era Que desconfiara de su Madre, ES solitario Que Sentia Cierta vergüenza de Hablar de ESO Con Ella, en Cambio Victoire siempre habia Sido neutra y comprensiva. Así Que Aprovecho Un día Victoire Que llego a la Casa de Sus abuelos, párr Hablar Con ella.

Le conto Sobre las mariposas en su estomago CUANDO lo Veía o lo pensaba -claro Nunca le menciono de quien se trataba- Y Lo Que la nerviosa ponia Cuando El la Miraba Y Que CUANDO ESTABA cerca de El SUS manos sudaban y Su Corazón LATIA Con Mucha fuerza.

La Respuesta de Victoire FUE sencilla: Estás enamorada, Rose.

Rose se quedo Petrificada LUEGO de la ESA Respuesta. Ella ¿Enamorada? Y ninguna de any hombre. Sino Que Justo se vino a enamorar del padre de su mejor amigo.

_Scorpius odiarme VA_ , Penso automaticamente Rose.

Al día siguiente, lunes de la ONU, Ella No Fue una mansión Malfoy la. No se podia LUEGO de ella Misma Darse Cuenta de Todos los sintomas de enamoramiento.

Ese hombre alcalde La habia Logrado enamorar con miradas Solo Y Palabras Precisas, Cosa Que ningún chico de su age habia Logrado, ni Siquiera CUANDO IBA un Hogwarts.

_No Volvere_ , se prometio.

 

*******

 

Por su parte Draco ESTABA Preocupado por la ausencia de Rose, ya habia Pasado Cuatro Días y ella no habia Vuelto una mansión Do, y Eso que ella le habia DICHO El Día viernes Que se despidieron Que El lunes se Verian.

_¿Le Habra Pasado algo?_ , Se preguntaba Draco.

Pero la idea LUEGO descartaba esa, ya Que Si le Hubiera Pasado algo, Scorpius le habria contado.

Draco la extrañaba, extrañaba su compañia, su voz, su fragancia a jazmines, y su personalidad. Se sentia desesperado al no tenerla junto a El. Y ENTONCES FUE Cuando Se empezo un desespero Preguntar el porqué de su.

comprendio Y he aquí. Lo comprendio TODO, ¿como no se habia dado Cuenta los antes? Todo encajaba, Como rompecabezas perfecto de la ONU.

Primero, Pensar en Hermione ya no le dolia. Segundo, añorar La Presencia De Rose un Do Lado Cada segundo de su vida Nunca he aquí por HABIA SENTIDO Ninguna mujer, ni por su Esposa, ni Mucho Menos por Hermione. Y tercero, adoraba Cada gesto y manía Que Tenia la chica, AUNQUE Muchas de identicas Estas Eran una Madre de las Do, ella le ponia Pero ONU toque especial. Y Lo Que Mas le gustaba de ella, Eran Sus Ojos vivaces, Llenos de Vida.

Sí, Draco Malfoy se habia enamorado de Rose Weasley, la mejor amiga de su hijo, prima de su nuera, e hija de su antiguo primer amor.

Pero nada de ESTO le importaba un Draco. EL solitario Sabia Que No La Dejaría ir, sin Dejaría ir al amor Una Segunda Vez. Esta Vez ÉL lucharía, Tal Y Como se lo habia Prometido una Astoria.

Rose era la mujer para ideales EL.

Y mañana Daría El Primer Paso. Iría a buscarla en la academia, la enfrentaría, y le confesaría SUS sentimientos, Y Si de ella al comienzo se negaba, El lucharía por ella y La conquistaría.

Pero hay Tuvo Que Esperar Hasta el día siguiente, ya QUE SE PRESENTO Rose ESA Tarde en su mansión.

-Rose -dijo Draco LUEGO De que le ordenara al elfo Que se marchara-. ESTABA Preocupado por ti.

Rose se sonrojó.

-Yo ... -murmuró La chica, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Draco acorto la distancia Que los separaba. Haciendo Que la sorprendida chica se sobresaltara Cuando Se dio Cuenta de lo cerca Que ESTABA, El Que Tuvo cogerla de la cintura Para Que no cayera al suelo.

Sus miradas se conectaron. Gris con azul.

-¿Por Qué dejaste de venir? -preguntó Draco, su voz Sonó Como una caricia.

Rose se sonrojó al Más Notar La mirada del rubio y Sobre TODO Porque D No habia quitado su brazo de su cintura.

-Yo ... -volvió A murmurar Rose, y se sintio estúpida al solitario Poder Decir ESA palabra.

-¿What? -susurró Draco.

Las mariposas en el estomago de Rose pecado revoloteaban parar, piernas SUS no tenian Fuerzas Y Si no Fuera Por El Que la sostenía, ESTABA Segura Que habria caído, Y Que Decir de su Corazón, Que LATIA Cada Vez Más fuerte, Hasta Tenia La Sensación de que Draco escucharlo podios.

Pero de un Un momento Otro Rose vio Como una sonrisa ladeada se formaba en los labios de Draco.

_¿Acaso Se esta Burlando de mí?_ , Se Pregunto, Y ESO La enojo. _Por Supuesto Que Se esta Burlando de mí, ya se dio Cuenta de lo que siento por el._

Así Que reuniendo Toda su fuerza, trato de alejarse de el, Pero fallo, Draco intuyendo su Reaccion apretó su agarre.

-¿Por Qué quieres alejarte de mí? -preguntó Draco y su voz se volvio una caricia sónar Como una.

-Tengo Que irme -murmuró Rose.

-¿Irte? ¿Por Qué? Si Apenas tiene Llegado.

Rose no respondio. Así Que Draco continuo Hablando.

-Se Lo que te pasa, puedo Verlo en tus ojos.

Rose trato de separarse Nuevamente de Draco, y fallo Nuevamente.

EL levanto su mano libre para acariciar su rostro, Pero Ella Se Alejo, Al menos lo poco Que podia.

-Deja De burlarte de mí -murmuró con enojo, y en verdad parecia enojada, ya Que Tenia el ceño fruncido.

Draco se volvio un sonreír. A Veces Rose era tan nerviosa ESTABA voluble, Primero, avergonzada, Pero Ahora ESTABA verdaderamente enojada.

-No Me Burlo -dijo Draco, y un Volvió · intentar acariciarle el rostro, ella lo aparto de manotazo- ONU. arisca Eres.

-Déjame. Tengo Que irme. Fue Haber error ONU Venido -dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Un error? Yo no lo veo de la ESA Manera. Es mas lo veo muy Oportuno -Rose se revolvió en el brazo Tenia Que la prisionera, Pero Draco Continuo Como Si Rose no Hubiera Hecho ningún movimiento-. ¿Sabes? Mañana pensaba ir a buscarte en la academia -Rose dejo de revolverse y lo observó.

-¿Para Qué? Interesada -preguntó.

-Pues ... Para ESTO -y Apenas termino de Hablar junto SUS labios con los de Rose. Ella se sorprendio al comienzo, no podia Creer Que Draco Malfoy la estuviera besando. ¿A ella? Una chica Común y corriente, sin nada especial, SEGÚN Los Pensamientos de Rose.

Ella se apresuró a responder el beso, Pero No Sabia Si Lo ESTABA Haciendo Bien o mal, ya Que Ella No besadora Experta era de UNA, Máximo habia besado cinco Veces en su vida. AUNQUE AIERCh Que Lo ESTABA Haciendo bien, Draco Porque la pego Más Do Cuerpo y profundizo el beso.

Se sentia desfallecer de Alegría, El hombre que Amaba la ESTABA besando.

Segundos DESPUÉS se separaron por Falta de aire. Rose se sintio mareada, y Más CUANDO noto Que Draco la Miraba de Manera especial.

Pero ENTONCES EL ENTENDIMIENTO llego a ella.

-No -susurró-. Me Scorpius va odiar.

-No Lo Hará -dijo Draco, Volviendo a juntar SUS labios con los de ella, impidiendo Que replicara. Este beso duro Un Poco Más Que El anterior.

-No Puedo Hacer ESTO -dijo Rose, Cuando dejaron de besarse-. Eres el padre de mi mejor amigo, y: Además, mi padre detesta te.

-No Te preocupes por Scorpius, entenderá el. Y Sobre tu padre ... estoy Dispuesto a Luchar Contra ÉL y Contra Todos con tal de no separarme de ti.

-Pero ...

-tu No te preocupes por nada, déjame un infarto de miocardio. Yo resolveré lo.

Rose No ESTABA muy segura Sobre dejarle TODO La carga de un Draco.

-No Tengas miedo, Rose. Yo te amo.

Rose sintio Que SUS piernas volvían a fallarle CUANDO ESCUCHO tal confesión. Lo Bueno Que era Draco Aun la sostenía de la cintura, Sino Hubiera caído al suelo indudablemente.

-Yo También te amo, no sé Desde Cuando, Pero Te amo.

Y ESO FUE Suficiente para Draco, Suficiente para REUNIR Todas SUS Fuerzas y Luchar.

 

*******

 

Y ahora, cinco meses DESPUÉS, Draco ESTABA ALLI en la biblioteca de su mansión, Sentado En un sofá con Rose Sobre su Regazo, ella Leia libro de la ONU, MIENTRAS ÉL la observaba, era el pasatiempo ESE Preferido de Draco. Observarla.

Pero de un Un momento Otro Rose dejo de leer y lo miró.

-Voy Hablar Con Mis Padres Sobre lo nuestro -le aviso.

Eso parecio SORPRENDER al rubio, ya Que Rose le habia pedido Que mantuvieran su Relación en secreto, eso no le agrado al rubio, Pero accedió. Queria Hizo lo complacerla y. Y el Penso Que su Relación SE IBA mantener un secreto es por mucho tiempoo más.

-¿Por Qué? -preguntó Draco.

-Porque Ya me canse de esconderme Como una delincuente -y ESA FUE La Respuesta de Rose.

Draco la observó, habia aprendido a conocerla, y Sabia Que habia Algo Más Detrás de Sus Palabras. Pero igual asintió.

-¿Cuándo Sí diremos Lo? -preguntó Draco.

Rose parpadeo.

-No. Yo hablare Con mis Padres -Draco frunció el ceño. Habia Entendido claramente Que No Queria La Que El acompañara-. No enojes del te, Pero yo preferiria Hacerlo sola.

-No Voy a dejarte sola en esto -dijo Draco.

-Por favor, Draco. Será lo mejor, yo se como tratarlos ... son mis Padres.

Ahí Y ESTABA ESE «por favor, Draco» y la ESA mirada Que Lo convencía siempre.

-Bien.

Rose sonrió y lo beso.

Poco a poco el beso se tornó Más pasional, el libro Que Tenia Rose precariamente Sobre SUS PIERNAS Cayó al suelo CUANDO En un movimiento Rápido de Draco La coloco Sobre el sofá y el se posesionó Sobre ella. Las Ropas empezaron una Desaparecer del Cuerpo de Ambos amantes y las caricias y los besos de una fogosidad aumentar ¿Con mayor.

Pronto Draco se adentro en Rose, y ella Gimio de placer al Sentirse invadida. Las embestidas Rápidas ERAN Precisas Y, Rose no dejaba de gemir, y Draco de complacerla, ella clavaba SUS uñas Sobre los Hombros de Draco Y Sus piernas Estaban entrelazadas de Sus caderas de El Para Que Haya Una mejor Penetración, por su parte Draco la besaba y le acariciaba El Cuerpo, una de Sus manos llego un su cintura y la FUE deslizando por su estomago y la parte Baja, El noto algo raro en ESE área del Cuerpo de la chica, Pero en ESE Momento no lo tomo en Cuenta, lo Único Que importaba era ESE Momento especial de Entrega.

 

*******

 

Draco se encontraba en la sala de su mansión, bebiendo Una copa de whisky de fuego, Esperaba visitas, Mas Bien Una visita. Ya Que ESE día era El que Rose le contaría a SUS Padres Sobre su relacion.

Pero No Fue mucha la espera Porque de pronto Draco escucho UNOS Pasos apresurados por el Vestíbulo.

Sonrió.

-¿Qué Haces here, Weasley? -preguntó Draco al pelirrojo Que Tenia frente a El.

El pelirrojo le dirigió Una mirada asesina.

-¿Qué Crees que hago, Malfoy? -graznó Ron, el ceño fruncido Côn.

Draco ya Sabia Porque Ronald Weasley se habia atrevido una Poner SUS empanadas en su mansión, Pero Como en los viejos tiempos al rubio le gustaba molestar Hasta SUS sacar de casillas al pelirrojo, Asi Que siguio con su juego.

-No Lo sé, Pero No creo Que Hayas Venido un Tomar el té, ¿o sí?

La cara de Ron se confundía con su cabello.

-¡Déjate De estupideces! -bramó Ron-. Perfectamente sabes una cola He Venido. Y te exijo que te alejes de ella.

-¿Por Qué él de Hacerlo? Y Sobre Todo, ¿Por Qué Hacer que de Lo Que me pides?

-Porque Es mi Hija -contestó EL pelirrojo Con Los Dientes apretados.

Draco asintió.

-No Voy Hacer he aquí que un Menos Que Me Ella lo PIDA -sentenció el rubio.

-es Menor Que Tú -dijo Ron-.

-Vaya, Weasley, inteligente Que, Si no me dices LO, yo no me doy Cuenta -dijo el rubio con sarcasmo Destilando Cada palabra.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MI HIJA! -gritó Ron, apuntándolo con su varita.

-Ya Te lo dije, no lo voy Hacer. Y ya Que Estas con tu varita, Aprovecha para matarme, Porque ESA Será la unica forma de A que me aleje de Rose.

-Todo Haces ESTO POR Lo Hermione, ¿verdad? -dijo Ron, sorprendiendo al rubio.

Draco por su parte al escuchar el nombre de la castaña, Recordo SUS hermosos ojos marrones, Pero LUEGO ESA visión por Cambio Unos Ojos azules, tan vivaces Como los marrones.

-No Se que Tiene Que Ver tu Esposa Con Que yo con SALGA Rose -dijo Draco, el ceño fruncido Côn.

-Tiene Mucho que ver, Porque hay al Poder Estar con la Madre, te metes con su hija, con mi _hija_ .

-No Sé De qué demonios me hablas -dijo Draco confusión fingiendo.

-No Te hagas el idiota -gruñó el pelirrojo, Aun pecado Dejar de Apuntar con su varita al Rubio-. Tú creías Que nadie se Daría Cuenta, ¿verdad? Creías Que nadie lo notaría -Ron Río, el pecado Sentir Gracia Alguna, Cosa Que molesto al Rubio-. Pero adivina, yo supe siempre lo. Siempre supe Que Estabas enamorado de Mi esposa. Lo descubrí Desde Que estabamos en Hogwarts.

Draco nego con la cabeza.

_Maldita sea_ , Penso.

-No Dados Más Que estupideces, Weasley.

-Nunca Imaginaste Que Lo descubriría, ¿verdad? -en los ojos azules de Ron habia furia-. Ni La Misma Hermione, Harry ni se Dieron Cuenta, Pero yo sí. Tal Vez Harry y Hermione creyeron Que la insultabas en solitario Porque ella no pertenecia a Una Familia de magos sangre pura. Pero yo fui el unico Que entendio Lo Que habia Detrás de casa insulto, de Cada maltrato. Aun recuerdo CUANDO La llamaste «sangre sucia» en nuestro de Segundo Año, Todo Lo hiciste para Llamar Do Atención, insulto Cada, pelea Cada, fría Cada mirada, TODO época Para Que ella te Prestara Un poco de su Atención, Pero fallaste, Hermione Nunca SE FIJO en ti -los ojos de Draco parecían dagas envenenadas, dispuestas una IR Contra El corazón del pelirrojo-. Detrás de Todos ESOs insultos, Sentias enojo, rabia, impotencia, impotencia Sobre Todo por ningún Enfrentar Poder a tu familia y Decir que te habias enamorado de Una hija de muggles. Claro, si hubieras Hecho tal cosa, ENTONCES tu padre te Hubiera NEGADO Como hijo, Y Tu no soportarías eso, ¿verdad? Por Eso accediste un CasArte con la mujer que tu padre escogio para ti. Eres un cobarde y yo no quiero un hombre Así para mi hija.

Ahora si que Draco ESTABA enojado.

-Cierra La maldita boca, Weasley -siseó.

-Todo Lo Que él DICHO es verdad. Así que te lo vuelvo a repetir, alejate de mi hija -gruñó.

-Y Yo ya te dije Que No Lo Hare, un Menos Que Me ELLA PIDA Que la Deje.

Ron se Acerco Más a Draco y la punta de su varita la Situo en el cuello del rubio.

-Aléjate De ella.

-Papa, NO. NO LO lastimes -el grito de Rose los distrajo.

-Rose -dijo Draco, al ver Sus Ojos azules Anegados en lágrimas. Se aparto de Ron aprovechado su distracción, Y Cuando Quiso ACERCARSE una rosa, el pelirrojo se lo impidió.

-¡NO! -dijo Volviendo a apuntarlo con su varita-. ¡Y Tu, VUELVE A LA CASA! -le grito una hija do.

Draco saco su varita.

-No Vuelvas a levantarle La Voz -siseó apuntando al pelirrojo.

-es Mi hija -se justificó Ron-. Rose, Vuelva a casa -ordenó Ron.

-No -dijo Rose negando con la cabeza.

Draco sonrió.

-rose Me Prefiere un MI, Weasley -se mofó el rubio.

Ron Miro una Draco con furia, Pero dejo de apuntarle con la varita y se Acerco una hija do.

-Obedéceme, Rose, o Será peor -dijo Ron Tomando un su hija del brazo, Pero Rose nego con la cabeza-. Me Estas obligando Hacer Algo que no quiero -Draco Miraba una Rose, this le decia con La Mirada Que No se hiciera nada, Pero le era muy difícil adj contenerse CUANDO escuchaba Como Weasley amenazaba a la Mujer Que ama-. Tienes dos OPCIONES, aléjate de Malfoy y te quedas en Londres o te Envió una Rumania con un Charlie Cuidar dragones si los insistes en Estar con _ÉL_ .

-Ya Alcalde de soja de Edad, no puedes ordenarme -replicó Rose.

-Ya Déjala De Una Vez maldita, Weasley -siseó Draco, posesionándose Al otro costado de Rose.

-QUE TE ALEJES DE MI HIJA, MALFOY -gritó Ron, Volviendo a apuntarlo con la varita.

-Y Yo ya te dije Que en solitario me alejaré de tu hija si ella me lo pide de -Miro un Rose-. ¿Quieres Que me aleje de ti? Pregunto -le.

Rose evito Mirar a su padre.

-No -respondió.

-Y Tienes Ahí LO, Weasley.

Ron En un Arranque de ira, solto una Rose y lanzo la ONU _Expulso_ un Malfoy, Pero Este evito el hechizo ONU de la estafa _Protego_ .

Pero MIENTRAS Ron y Draco se lanzaban hechizos, Rose Grito Algo que dejo un Petrificados Ambos.

-¡Estoy Embarazada!

Ron FUE El Primero en reaccionar.

Una -es broma, ¿verdad? Tiene Que Ser Una broma. Solo lo dices Para Que Deje Estar con El. ¿Rosa? -Ron Observó una hija Do, ella Tenia Una Mano Sobre su vientre y Lloraba. Lo comprendio TODO, El habia notado from Hace un mes y medio rara O Su hija, Pero Todo Lo atribuyó un ESOs Días Difíciles Que Las Mujeres sufrían mes Cada. Habia Sido un idiota, los sintomas evidentes ERAN Que ella tenia, Una Vez La Tuvo Que sostener Porque casi se cae, y ella le habia DICHO que se era mareo solo un, LUEGO su inapetencia, Y Por Último ESA Vez Que se comió tres rebanadas de pastel de chocolate, y Eso que ella no era Mucho de dulces, Y Cuando le Pregunto, ella le habia respondido Que se le habia "provocado". Ron se Volvió Lleno de furia de un estático ONU Malfoy. ¡TÚ! ¡MALDITO degenerado! ¡Voy a matarte!

Draco no escuchaba Las Palabras de Ron, El solitario escuchaba repetidas Veces en su cabeza «¡Estoy Embarazada!». ¿ESTABA Rose Embarazada? No, Do Rose Embarazada ESTABA, ella llevaba un su hijo en su vientre, ella lo convertiría en padre por Segunda Vez.

_Claro, Que Tonto Fui. Eso era lo diferente en Rose La Ultima Vez Que estuvimos juntos, ella Tenia el vientre Ligeramente abultado. Pero ¿Por Que No Me lo dijo?_ , Pensaba Draco. _Era por Eso que decidio contarles Sobre su relacion a los Padres del SUS, embarazo UN No Se Puede Ocultar._

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A TOCAR A MI HIJA ?! -vociferaba Ron, y Draco recién reacciono CUANDO sintio Nuevamente la varita del pelirrojo presionar su cuello-. ¡LA MANCILLASTE! ¡LE robaste SU INOCENCIA, SU PUREZA! -bueno, ante eso Draco no podia contradecirlo, ya Que Cierto era. EL tomo la virginidad de Rose, El Hizo la mujer, su mujer; Pero No Lo Hizo solo por pasión, AUNQUE algo habia de eso, Lo Que prevalecía era de Amor, El le Hizo el amor-. ¡NUNCA TE VOY A PERDONAR QUE Tocaras A MI HIJA! ¡ES UNA NIÑA! ¡Voy a matarte, Juro que voy a matarte!

-¿Oh yes? ¿Y que esperas para Hacerlo? Hace rato que te escucho Decir qué vas a matarme y no haces nada -lo reto Draco.

Ron abrió la boca para pronunciar hechizo de la ONU, Pero Rose se interpuso Entre su padre y el hombre al cual sea ama.

-¡QUÍTATE DE Alli, Rose! -gritó Ron.

-Papa, Por favor ... -suplicaba la chica.

Draco Sabia Que hay nada Ron Haría, quizas en solitario UNOS Cuantos hechizos Que Lo dañarían, Pero No se atrevería a matarlo, Aún Así D No Queria Que ninguno de organismos de normalización europeos hechizos le vaya Dar un Do Rosa y Mucho Menos de un hijo do.

-Rose -dijo Draco, ONU de la estafa tono Completamente Distinto con El que hablaba siempre, Su Voz Sonaba Como una caricia-, tu padre no me Hará nada ... Estarás mejor en la biblioteca, ve -le Puso Una Mano en el hombro.

-¡NO TOQUES A MI HIJA, desgraciado! -gritó Ron, Tomando del brazo bruscamente una rosa para alejarla de Draco, Pero Al Momento de soltarla ... no MIDIO su fuerza ... y ninguno de los dos, ni Draco ni Ron were Los Rápidos suficientes para sostener Como una rosa.

Ella trastabillo con SUS Propios Pies y Cayó al suelo, golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza con la mesita de centro.

-¡ERES ONU imbecil, WEASLEY! -gruñó Draco ONU y Dándole un empujón Ron, se Acerco A una inconsciente Rose, la tomo en brazos y La Traslado a San Mungo, no antes sin amenazar a Ron, diciéndole Que Si algo le pasaba a ella o su hijo, El sí se Hacerle atrevería Lo Que El no Pudo: Matarlo.

Ron dejo caer su varita al suelo y se quedo quieto.

-No, Yo no quise lastimarla, una sin ella -murmuró Ron.

Minutos DESPUÉS recogió su varita y se fue a casa do. Alli se Encontró Con Su Esposa riñéndole un Hugo, el cual sea también queria ir a la Mansión Malfoy un «partirle La Cara de una ESE degenerado» SEGÚN Las Palabras de su hijo.

Madre e hijo se Volvieron al Oír el sonido de la Aparición en la sala.

-Papa, Dime que mataste un imbécil ESE Que se atrevió una Poner Sus Ojos en mi hermana -dijo Hugo, repentinamente eufórico Por una Afirmación.

Hermione por su parte en solitario Veía el semblante de su Esposo, lo noto pálido, Preocupado, con culpa en Sus Ojos.

ESTA -¿Dónde Rose? -preguntó Hermione al no ver un su hija Siendo arrastrada por su padre a casa.

Ron no respondio.

ESTA -¿Dónde Rose? -repitió Hermione, ya muy enojada. ESTABA cansada, ella podia Controlar un hombre impulsivo ONU, Pero un dos le costaba Trabajo. Y Su época mala suerte sueltas, ya Que su Segundo hijo habia heredado no solo de EL PARECIDO Físico un padre Do Sino also in Carácter.

Y Hace dos horas approximately, Despues De Que Rose les contara Que Tenia un novio, y sin novio any, Sino era Que Nada más y nada Menos Que Draco Malfoy, su ex compañero de Estudios, Ella No Pudo Hacer nada para Detener un Ron ya Su hijo, El Primero se desaparecio Apenas escucho Las Palabras «novio» junto con «Draco Malfoy», Minutos DESPUÉS Rose no se Pudo quedar en su Casa, Ella ESTABA muy nerviosa por Lo Que Padres pudieran Hacerse Draco y Su, Asi Que ignorando los Llamados de su Madre, ella también se fue a la Mansión Malfoy.

Y ella, Hermione Weasley se habia Quedado en casa regañando a su hijo menor.

-¿Ronald? -dijo Hermione con ADVERTENCIA.

-rose Esta en San Mungo, creo.

-¿Cómo Que crees? ¿Esta en San Mungo o no? -Hermione No espero a la Respuesta de esposo-. Mas Te Vale Que No estúpido nada Hayas Hecho, Ronald Weasley -y Diciendo eso Último La castaña desaparecio.

 

*******

 

Hermione Apareció en San Mungo, se acercaba apresurada a la recepción ¿CUANDO de pronto Sobre paro al ver un Draco Malfoy una UNOS Cuantos Pasos de ella.

-Granger -dijo Draco CUANDO vio un su ex primer amor.

-¿Dónde Esta mi hija? -preguntó Hermione, ignorando el saludo y el rubio Que Aun la llamaba por su Apellido de soltera-. ¿Dónde está mi hija, Malfoy? ¿Qué fue lo Que Paso?

-¿Acaso Tu ESPOSO NO T Lo Dijo?

Hermione acorto la distancia Que Lo separaba del Rubio.

-Te Estoy preguntando a ti he aquí, Malfoy. ¿Que le paso a mi hija?

-Pues Por culpa de tu Esposo, Rose se Cayó y se golpeo la cabeza -respondió Draco con seriedad. Que de Mientras Hermione maldecía por dentro un Ron.

-¿Y Como esta? ¿Qué te ha DICHO EL sanador? -preguntó Una preocupada Hermione.

-El Golpe de la cabeza no es la tumba, en solitario Tiene Que Tomar Una poción para el dolor -Hermione Respiro Más calmada, Lo Que su hija tenia ninguna época GRAVE. Pero nos podemos deducir Que Quedarse UNOS Días Más para cerciorarse de El Niño Que se encuentre bien.

-¿Niño? Niño ¿Qué? -preguntó Hermione, con la confusión, AUNQUE MUY en el fondo de ella no queria Creer su suposición.

-rose This Embarazada -informó el rubio.

-¿Rose Embarazada ESTA? UNA VOZ -dijo sorprendida Detrás de Malfoy.

Draco se Volvió párrafo Encontrarse con su hijo Tomado de la mano con su Esposa. Draco no se sorprendio de la llegada de su hijo, ya Que El Mismo Hace UNOS Minutos le habia mandado Una carta diciéndole Que se encontraba en San Mungo, Pero No le habia Explicado El Motivo de Porque se encontraba alli. Y ahora que su hijo se enterada de la ESA forma Que Tenia Una relación con su mejor amiga Y Que también iba un hermanito Tener la ONU no era la mejor forma de contarle TODO.

Pero vamos, a El también lo habia Tomado por sorpresa Que iba un padre Ser otra vez. AUNQUE debia de Haber estado Preparado De que ocurriria algo asi, ya Que su Relación con Rose No se trataba solo de sí de besos y abrazos.

-Luego Hablaremos de ESTO, Malfoy, quiero ver a mi hija -dijo Hermione Pasando Por Su Lado.

Lily al ver la seriedad de su tía y de su suegro, decidio Que mejor acompañaba un AIT Porque su su Esposo y Su suegro tenian Cosas Que Hablar.

-te acompaño, tía Hermione -dijo la hija de Harry Potter, Dejando un padre e hijo solos en medio del pasillo del hospital.

Scorpius se Acerco un padre Do.

-Bien, Asi Que ya exploto la bomba -dijo el rubio menor.

Draco lo miró con interrogación.

-Por favor, padre, sin Burles mi inteligencia -Scorpius USO Las Misma Palabras que Draco le habia DICHO Hace meses, El día que lo encaro Sobre su novia-. Ya lo sabia.

-¿Ya Sabías que? -en verdad Draco no entendia hijo Las Palabras de Su.

-Pues Ya sabia de lo tuyo con Rose -dijo Scorpius Dejando Más Que Sorprendido un padre- do. Lo supe desde Hace tres meses -contó-, al comienzo no me gusto Nada que le buscaras Reemplazo de la ONU a mamá, LUEGO Pero Lily Me Hizo Comprender. Ya Seria difícil adj para ti enfrentarte a todos los Weasley, Sobre TODO al papá de Rose.

-¿Cómo Lo descubrirte? -preguntó Draco.

Scorpius sonrió de lado.

Fácil -Muy. Conozco el ACTUAR de los dos a la Perfección, y déjame decirte Que A Veces ERAN evidentes Muy, No se como no los han del Descubierto los demas.

Draco asintió, sí Pasó Una Mano Por Sus rubios cabellos y miró el pasillo por Donde se habia ido a Hermione con Lily.

then -y, ¿Voy a la ONU hermanito Tener o no? -preguntó Scorpius.

Draco sonrió.

-Si, Lo tendras.

-Vaya, ESTABA Acostumbrado un Ser Único hijo -bromeó Scorpius.

Draco sin Tuvo Tiempo de contestar un su hijo, Porque escucho el sonido de la Aparición de un UNOS Pasos del pasillo. Frunció el ceño CUANDO vio un Ronald Weasley junto con su hijo alli.

Draco Camino hacia El Con Los Ojos oscurecidos por la ira.

-¿Qué Haces here, Weasley? -siseó el rubio alcalde.

-Vine Por mi hija -respondió Ron con ira, no le gustaba ver a un Malfoy Alli, Y CUANDO Menos lo Veía dándose aires de grandeza.

-¿Ahora Te preocupas por ella? CUANDO fuiste tu quien la lastimo.

-Fue Accidente ONU, yo Nunca lastimaría a mi hija -replicó Ron-. Y: Además, ¿que haces todavía here? Esto Es asunto f ONU familiarizado, Asi Que Tú no here Pintas Nada, Malfoy. Vete.

-Tiene Razón, señor Weasley -dijo Scorpius, Draco Miro un su hijo con la confusión, ¿acaso se ESTABA Poniendo de parte de la comadreja -?, Este es asunto f ONU familiar, por eso mi padre está aquí, AÚN Porque si no se ha enterado o no lo Recuerda, el, hijo Que espera Rose también es hijo de mi padre -si, Scorpius podia comportarse Como una serpiente Verdadera SI qUERIA. Draco sonrió con burla un Ron, MIENTRAS Que en solitario this queria Matar a rubios de yunque. Por su parte, Hugo se habia Quedado sin palabras. EL ninguna Sabia Que su hermana ESTABA Embarazada.

-Ya Oíste un hijo mi, Weasley. Me quedare here por mi _mujer_ y mi hijo -Ron apretó los puños con fuerza CUANDO ESCUCHO una Draco Llamar su mujer un su hija, Pero se contuvo de hechizarlo Porque podrian echarlo del Hospital y El queria sable CÓMO ESTABA su hija.

-Bien -gruñó Ron-, Pero déjame decirte algo solitario, Malfoy; Siempre Me levanté preferirá una soja Mí Porque su padre, y lo Seguiré Siendo Aun Despues de la muerte, Pero tú -Ron sonrió con burla-, PUEDE Que en años UNOS Rose se canse de ti al verte envejecer y Te Cambie por Uno Más joven . Créeme esperare ESE Día con ansias -Ron seguia Sonriendo al ver la cara de Malfoy.

-Pues Then Búscate Una Silla Cómoda, Weasley, Porque estoy Seguro que te cansaras de Esperar Estando de Pie -siseó Draco, párr LUEGO alejarse junto con su hijo.

-Lo Dudo, Malfoy -dijo Ron, y los medios de comunicación Dando vuelta se fue Al Otro Extremo del pasillo, Hugo FUE Detrás de El AÚN muy Sorprendido por Lo que sé acababa de enterar.

 

*******

 

Días DESPUÉS FUE Rose dada de alta, Y Por Más Que Draco habia insistido En que la chica estaria mejor en su mansión, Hermione no lo permitio, alegando ella Que Queria Cuidar de su hija personalmente.

Y vaya Que Hermione Weasley podia Ser muy terca CUANDO QUERIA.

Draco visitaba TODAS LAS TARDES una rosa y se iba muy entrada la noche, para alegría de la chica y para molestia del padre.

Pero Ron no podia Decir nada Porque, Primero Hermione AÚN seguia molesta con El por el accidente de su hija, y Segundo Porque ÉL habia Visto lo Feliz que se era su hija con la Presencia del Rubio, Y MIENTRAS Rose del feliz era, El lo aceptaria una Malfoy, Pero Apenas el VIERA Alguna molestia de su hija por culpa del Rubio, no lo pensaria Dos Veces Y Esta Vez Si Lo Mataria.

Dos meses despues Rose ya se encontraba repuesta, e iba Todos los meses un San Mungo para verificar Que su embarazo vaya bien.

Ahora Rose Tenia ONU vientre no tan abultado, era pero muy Evidente SUS casi cuatro meses de embarazo. Esos dos meses de Recuperación habia Recibido las visitas de Sus Familiares, La Mayoría ponían Mala Cara Cuando Se enteraban quien era el padre de su Bebé, Pero Definitivamente los mas sorprendidos were los Potter. En ESE Momento Harry agradecía silenciosamente un Merlín De que su hija sí Haya fijado en el, hijo de Malfoy y no es Malfoy, Porque si no hay En Este Momento ÉL estaria al borde de la Desesperación Como Ron.

Pero Aun DESPUÉS de Todas las malas caras de los Weasley al enterarse de Rose Que ESTABA con Malfoy padre, Ellos aceptaron, no, no lo aceptaron, Pero por lo Menos soportaban Un Poco Más al rubio.

 

*******

 

-se DeMoro mucho, señora Malfoy -dijo Draco, Pasando SUS brazos por la cintura de Rose, MIENTRAS llenaba de besos su terso y blanco cuello.

Draco y Rose se habian casado CUANDO ella Tenia cinco meses de embarazo. Ron se nego rotundamente al enterarse de Que su hija queria Casarse con Draco, El AÚN Tenia La Esperanza De que su hija dejara un Malfoy por Uno Más joven, Pero SUS esperanzas se Vieron truncadas CUANDO Hermione lo regaño era diciéndole Que Un egoísta pensaba y Solo en el y no en la felicidad de su hija y su nieto -Ron se estremeció al caer en la Cuenta de Que su nieto Seria ONU Malfoy Así Que Una Vez Más Ron Tuvo Que Aceptar la decisión de su hija, Aunque no Lleno de Dicha .

Rose solto risitas al Hacerle cosquillas La Respiración de Draco.

-Solo ESTABA verificando Que Serpens estuviera Cómodo -respondió Rose Dejando Escapar de la ONU gemido al Sentir la mano de Draco Debajo de su seno DERECHO.

Serpens Malfoy, era de El Segundo hijo de Draco y el cebador hijo de Rose, habia nacido meses Hace Cinco. época y niño de la ONU bronceado rubio y pálido Como su padre, Pero con La Unica Diferencia De que El Niño no Tenia los clásicos ojos grises Como TODO Malfoy, Sino Que Tenia los ojos azules Como los Weasley, Pero No Común azul de la ONU, Sus Ojos Eran Madre de igual vivaces y brillosos Que los de su.

-¿Y This dormido bien? -preguntó Draco, ronca Con Voz.

-Si -suspiró Rose.

Draco sonrió de lado.

Y de Un momento de un Otro, Rose ya se encontraba Sobre la cama matrimonial Completamente desnuda y Draco igual de desnudo, ESTABA Sobre ella, Haciéndole el amor a su Esposa lenta y dolorosamente, demostrando Así que se era ella solo de el y era ÉL solo de Ella. Y asi estarían demostrándose Su Amor Toda La Noche O Al menos Hasta Que el llanto de Serpens los interrumpa.

Draco se sentia Feliz, feliz CONSIGO Mismo, ya Que ESTABA Vez si habia luchado por el amor. No le importo Lo Que Padres SUS dijeran, o mejor DICHO no le importo Lo Que dijera su padre y el padre de Rose, lucho EL, lucho por ella, por la Mujer Que Ahora ESTABA bajo su Cuerpo gimiendo de placer.

-te Amo, Rose -susurró Draco en el Oído de su Esposa.

-Y Yo te amo a ti, Draco -contestó Rose, en El Mismo tono de voz Que uso el.

Y siguieron amándose, amándose Hasta el cansancio, AUNQUE En Realidad Ellos Nunca de cansarían de amar.


End file.
